Zamasu (Merged)
']]"}}}} Animedia December 2016 Issue - Atsushi Kido Dragon Ball Super Comments |universe = Seventh Universe |galaxy = |birthplace = |race = Saiyan-half |birthday = |death = |age = |status = Deceased |gender = Male |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = |japanese = |abridger = |team = Zero Humans Executioners |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Kaiōshin |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = |counterpart = |manga debut = |anime debut = DBS064 |movie debut = |arc = "Future" Trunks Arc |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut= Super Dragon Ball Heroes |family = *Zamasu *Zamasu (Future) |techniques = *Absolute Lightning *Air Dance Technique *Barrier of Light *Blades of Judgement *Holy Wrath *Kikōha *Light of Justice *''Rosé Saber Blade'' *Super Saiyan Rosé |tools = *Potara *Time Ring }} is the Saiyan-half result of two timeline versions of Zamasu from the alternative present timeline, who is also known as "Gokū Black," while in Super Saiyan Rosé and his future self using the Potara earrings to combine into a single entity. Personality After fusing, Zamasu's pronoun for personal speech adjusted again; he now uses , a more pretentious personal pronoun, befitting his new personality. His shortcuts to power made them extremely arrogant and leaving openings highly disciplined fighters would not. He was quick to belittle Vegetto's Super Saiyan Blue form by using his status as a God even though he did not know precisely what Vegetto was capable of. Even when Vegetto easily countered Holy Wratch, a technique Gokū and Vegeta struggled to counter individually, he still left himself wide open while making a speech on humanity's inferiority, allowing Vegetto to quickly attack him. Appearance Zamasu's appearance, as a fusion, is a combination of both Zamasu — the future incarnation, and "Gokū Black". Zamasu's green skin takes precedence in this fusion, as well as the pointed ears of all Shinlings. He also bears Zamasu's facial features. Zamasu's hair, however, is stylized similarly to the Super Saiyan Rosé, but is colored white, like Zamasu's hair. Zamasu's attire is the standard robes of the Kaiōshin, however, they are colored black with red lining, as well as tied with Black's obi, matching Gokū Black's attire. His accessories include the Potara Earrings and the Time Ring.Dragon Ball Super episode 64 Behind Zamasu rests a halo, similar to the ones that rest around Whis and Vados' necks, however, it is made of pure ki. Equipment Abilities As a fusion of the future Zamasu and "Gokū Black", Zamasu is a being of immense power. His ki is a unique rainbow hue, shimmering with an incandescent glow, and takes the form of a halo behind his body. As stated by Zamasu himself, his body possesses an infinitely rising battle power as well as immortality, traits gathered from his source materials.Dragon Ball Super episode 65 Ki Usage Barrier of Light Transformations Super Saiyan Rosé As Gokū Black was in a Super Saiyan state when he and Zamasu merged to create 'Zamasu', Zamasu himself is in a constant state of 'Super Saiyan Rosé'. Due to the nature of the Potara themselves, this form is now permanent, and Zamasu cannot revert to a base state any longer.Dragon Ball chapter 502, pp. 1 This would have resulted in the transformation eventually taking a toll on Zamasu's body and shortening his lifespan if he wasn't immortal. However, being immortal might not prevent the form from taking a toll on Zamasu's body, especially if he is forced to fight for a prolonged period of time. Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Arc When the Zamasu of the present and future combined using the Potara, this Zamasu was born. Upon becoming a single entity, Zamasu proclaimed his status as the most beautiful and noble of the gods.Dragon Ball Super episode 64 As he manifested a halo, Zamasu proclaimed his body's abilities, before attacking the Saiyan's with lightning. Vowing to show them the power of a god, Zamasu launches exploding blades at Son Gokū and Vegeta. After the pair recovers, Zamasu tells them the Zero Humans Plan will be completed today, followed by attacking with lightning again, and withstanding Vegeta's attack. Deciding to unleash his godly might, Zamasu manifests a bird-like ki figure, which repels the Saiyan's. Overlooking the defeated pair, Zamasu directs his attention to Earth, and unleashes his power in an attempt to clean the planet of its filth. Afterwards, Vegata and Gokū recover and attack, destroying Zamasu's Absolute Lightning technique in the process. When they attack Zamasu himself, he block their attack, followed by attacking with his exploding blades again. When Trunks arrives, the two briefly fight, leading to Trunks being repelled to the ground. Insulting the mortal, Zamasu attacks with Holy Wrath, which clashes with Trunks Garlic Cannon. Before Trunks was defeated, Vegeata uses his own Garlic Cannon, and the two overpower Zamasu. Frustrated at their resistance, Zamasu attempts to attack Trunks, but attacks Vegeta instead when he shielded his son. In the aftermath, Gokū approaches Zamasu, and fires his Kamehameha, which clashes with Zamasu's Holy Wrath.Dragon Ball Super episode 65 In Other Media Video Games The fusion version of Zamasu first made a debut in the first promotional video of Super Dragon Ball Heroes, an update for the Dragon Ball Heroes video game. Trivia * Zamasu is the only known Saiyan-half to not be part-Earthling. He is also the only Saiyan-half to be created by fusion from a pure Saiyan and a non-Saiyan. * Unlike other fusion characters, Zamasu isn't voiced by duel voice actors, but instead is voiced by a single voice actor, who overlays his voice. Quotes * "My form is justice. My form is the world. Revere me. Praise me. This noble and beautiful...immortal and most powerful God...Zamasu!" * (To Gokū and Vegeta) "Your greedy nature of trying to touch a god...that's your sin! A god is one who looks down. It is not one you can so casually touch. And yet your countless humiliations against me...are sins worthy of death!" References Category:Kaiō Category:Kaiōshin Category:Fused Characters Category:Inhabitants of the Tenth Universe